


Indulgence: The Cake is a Pretext

by Beanwhile



Series: Hitaka Week 2016 [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cake, Come Swallowing, Eating, Established Relationship, Feeding, Fraternization, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanwhile/pseuds/Beanwhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux celebrates the completion of Starkiller Base with Lieutenant Mitaka and a slice of cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence: The Cake is a Pretext

                Hux’s mouth filled with saliva as he eyed the cake. It was perfect, as pleasing to the eye as it was going to be to the tongue. He had gone as far as to measure the layers and the cream, just to confirm they were equally thick. The domrai fruit on top had been split open in a way that invited the eyes to trace it like one would trace the curves and lines of a lover. Part of it hung off the edge pointed towards the juice-soaked foundation, and did little to steer the thought off the course of physical intimacy.

                He bit his lower lip and considered licking the small fork to stave off the constant mouth-watering. He was not averse to the taste of metal, but his guest was to arrive any minute, and he wouldn’t be caught dead polishing cutlery.

                As if on cue the door chimed, and his holodesk informed him Lieutenant Mitaka was requesting entry. Hux glanced at the accompanying security feed. Bedding the officer had proved a most satisfying pursuit. Their off-duty relationship balanced out the man’s insatiable sex appetite and Hux’s need to indulge himself every now and then without months of paranoia afterwards.

                That day, Hux had decided, was a good day to indulge.

                He admitted Mitaka, and raised his gaze to make eye contact once the door had slid shut.

                Mitaka saluted him. “Congratulations on the completion of Starkiller Base, sir!”

                Hux nodded. “Thank you, Lieutenant. At ease.” Mitaka shifted to parade rest and eyed Hux, waiting for him to continue. _There_ was a sign he knew his commanding officer too well already. Hux pressed on with his little speech.

                “I am a firm believer this is a victory for everyone. Our strength and unity has allowed us to progress this far, and congratulations should be extended to you and every other who has pledged allegiance to the Order.”

                He took up the small fork from the napkin. The contrast between the pale metal and his black leather glove delighted him. He had to put conscious effort into not fidgeting in anticipation.

                “It is a rare opportunity to celebrate and… indulge. Will you join me?” He gestured with the fork towards the slice of cake.

                He watched Mitaka’s expression change from attentive interest to slight confusion. His dark eyes flickered left and right, taking in the fact that there was no other seat but Hux’s; only one slice of cake, accompanied by one fork.

                “Y-yes, sir.” The Lieutenant hesitated, but did not break parade rest. His unwillingness to act upon assumptions to avoid a misunderstanding was commendable. _Excellent little officer_ , Hux thought. The satisfaction of observing Mitaka caressed his cock like a real, palpable hand. He turned his chair to the free space next to him, and used the opportunity to shift a bit in his seat.

                “Take a seat,” Hux said, and waved towards his lap.

                Mitaka hesitated, or at least pretended to do so while assessing the situation, but Hux knew him just as well and didn’t fall for it. He had observed Mitaka long before deciding to initiate an intimate relationship with him. Most of the Lieutenant’s nonverbal language had manifested since then, and it was easy to read. Hux noted the familiar parting of the lips, the widening of the eyes— he was in no hurry for once, and indulged in knowing his subordinate so well. It stroked the ego.

                Mitaka walked around the desk and _did_ hesitate when faced with the dilemma of what to do with himself once there. Hux patted his thighs. “Indulgence, Lieutenant,” he purred,” not dawdling.”

                The Lieutenant took the last step forward and invaded Hux’s intimate space. He spread his legs and straddled his lap, meanwhile patting Hux’s upper body until he decided the shoulders were safe enough to place his hands upon. Hux wrapped his free arm around Mitaka’s waist. He pulled him in and suddenly they were _very_ close, bodies pressed together. Their gazes locked and once Hux was sure he had the Lieutenant’s undivided attention, he looked him up and down, taking in the familiar details. Mitaka had a reassuring stability to himself: crisp uniform, smell of regulation detergents, a hint of fat covering the otherwise trained muscles. It made him a soft and pleasant thing to hold. _Indulgence_ , Hux thought, _indulgence_.

                He swivelled the chair so Mitaka’s back would be propped against the desk. His small celebration preparations were almost complete. He pulled the dish with the cake within convenient reach. Mitaka’s fingers were tensing and relaxing on his shoulders, he noticed while slicing off the tip of the cake. The fruit they would enjoy on its own.

                Hux held the fork between them for Mitaka to appreciate the perfection. “Open up, Lieutenant,” Hux prompted. Mitaka’s eyes widened.

                “Shouldn’t you have the first bite, sir?” The Lieutenant did not bother concealing the surprise in his voice.

                “Oh, I insist you have it. I want to see you eat it.”

                Understanding seemed to dawn on Mitaka, and he nodded. He opened his mouth, and Hux slid the cutlery into it. The Lieutenant’s eyes closed with his lips, and remained closed while Hux pulled out the fork.

                The sight was exquisite, and worth the “sacrifice”, Hux thought. The remnants of surprise on Mitaka’s face shifted into pure pleasure, and then something Hux would’ve thought _agony_ in other circumstances. Mitaka didn’t have a weakness for sweets—lucky man—but he knew good food when he tried it. Hux enjoyed the show while slicing another morsel of cake.

                “It’s good.” Mitaka’s voice was hushed, almost reverent. His legs tightened their hold on Hux’s lap. A certain pressure against Hux’s lower abdomen became more insistent. “Thank you, sir.”

                Hux grinned, and with shameful impatience shoved the second bite into his own mouth.

                The effect was instantaneous. The moment sweetness fell onto his tongue it spread pleasure through his entire being. He chewed with deliberate slowness, trying his best not to let his expression dissolve into emotion like it had happened to Mitaka. It was _hard_ —the cake was a piece of art, taste and texture up to his highest standards. Its deliciousness converted into pure euphoria. How could he restrain himself when something so good existed and he could eat as much as he’d like? He was _General Hux of the First Order_ —no one would dare ration him. He had hardly swallowed when his mouth demanded more.

                He opened his eyes to the sight of Mitaka’s grinning face and gleaming eyes. “You should indulge yourself more often, sir,” he suggested. His hands slid down from Hux’s shoulders to his chest, fingertips pressing at the hard fabric. “You deserve it.”

                Hux answered with a non-committal hum, and shut Mitaka’s mouth with more cake.

                He tried to be fair and alternate—one for him, one for the Lieutenant—but Mitaka deflected many, and instead pushed them towards Hux’s mouth. He was good at exploiting the dissolution of Hux’s discipline. At some point they started kissing, though nothing more than small pecks on the lips, at best a semi-deep, probing kiss after a swallow. Their position allowed them for little more than the occasional grind against each other. Mitaka was well ahead in terms of sexual arousal. He was panting and moaning by the time only the domrai fruit remained. Each of them, it seemed to Hux, was in the throes of their favourite activity.

                Hux was regretting how fast the cake had gone when Mitaka took the fruit and smeared it against Hux’s lips.

                “Do you like the pith?” he asked. His voice was low, aroused murmur.

                “Yes,” Hux breathed out, and took the offering, closing his teeth around Mitaka’s gloved fingers. He chewed with haste and nigh aggression, sinking his teeth multiple times in the Lieutenant’s fingers. There were going to be marks on those gloves if he went on like that, but he cared little. It was not unheard of officers to request a new item of the uniform any now and then, and gloves took little time to be delivered.

                Mitaka whimpered, but didn’t take out his fingers immediately; and when he did, he smeared saliva and domrai juice all over Hux’s lips and chin. It was sticky, and invited the tongue to chase after and clean the mess. Hux swallowed and did exactly that. Mitaka took the opportunity to kiss his parted lips.

                Hux grunted in surprise, but didn’t push the Lieutenant away. They were growing into a fine mess between themselves, limbs clutching and trembling, mouths sharing the lingering sweetness of the dessert. For a good moment, he was tempted to tease Mitaka into coming into his pants without so much as touching other bared skin but his face and neck. He _could_ do it—Mitaka needed so little at this point, judging by the moans that accompanied every exhale and break from kissing. Roused from the sweetness, however, his own body was quickly reaching its limits, and he decided against it. It was time for the real fruit on top.

                He put his hands around Mitaka’s waist and hauled him onto the desk. The Lieutenant arched his back and moaned. He liked being manhandled, Hux remembered, and made a note to do it more often. There could be benefit from the purely physical side as well. He undid Mitaka’s uniform in haste, desperate to sate the hunger as he pulled down the Lieutenant’s underwear, and swallowed as much as he could of his cock like a common pleasure slave.

                Mitaka’s next exhale was a curse of pleasure. Hux had informed him the walls of his office had perfect sound isolation, and both of them took full advantage of that. The Lieutenant moaned again, a bit quitter this time. His hands clutched at the edge of the desk while his legs trembled in the air. Hux put his palms on Mitaka’s thighs and began bobbing his head. He didn’t even need to be precise, or mindful of his gag reflex. His own cock strained against his breeches, but it could wait.

                “Sir,” Mitaka whimpered, true to Hux’s estimation of how close he was to orgasm. “Sir, I’ll come if you…” he released his breath and couldn’t even finish his sentence. His cock went rigid and seconds later familiar taste shot against the back of Hux’s throat. It filled his mouth and nose with its pungency. Somewhere above him, every exhale of the Lieutenant’s was a moan or whimper. Hux wondered if he sounded the same when he was eating sweets on his own.

                His saliva spread the taste all over his tongue, and mixed it with the lingering tastefulness of the cake and fruit. He allowed himself a moment of rest after the physical exertion of getting Mitaka off, though he didn’t move away from the “treat” in his mouth. Saliva pooled over his lips and he had to squeeze to prevent it from dribbling out. His gluttony wouldn’t waste a single drop.

                Mitaka gasped from the additional pressure on his cock. His body was trembling in afterglow—it happened often after Hux brought him to a fast orgasm, either out of impatience or to milk him and delay the next one. It was a little endearing, and just as flattering. Hux caught himself finding many aspects of his lieutenant endearing. He had to be mindful of these feelings, lest he found himself _irrevocably_ endeared.

                He swallowed what he could and pulled back. Some dribbles of saliva and come ran down the still hard length and made Mitaka shiver from the tickling sensation. He cupped his balls and pulled them up a bit, giving Hux a shy look. There were tears sparkling at the corners of his eyelashes.

                “Sir,” he murmured. His face looked so innocent and shy, as if they hadn’t been sleeping together for months. “Would you like to… indulge in me?”

                Hux licked his lips and pulled further down Mitaka’s underwear and breeches to take a look at the offer.

                “Yes,” he said. He lowered his head again, and pressed his lips against the Lieutenant’s fingers. “It would be a pleasure.”


End file.
